


孤岛小孩·孤岛

by grapena



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapena/pseuds/grapena
Kudos: 11





	孤岛小孩·孤岛

1.

N城机场外碧空如洗，万里无云。

罗远山远远就看到李敏亨出来，正值青春期的小孩在四年内拔高了不少个子，他从对方手里接过行李，不禁想起他的生母。

罗远山是在生意失败后的第一年到李敏亨生母家的，那时李母年纪轻，还是个未出阁的小姑娘。他记得她常常捏着爽朗笑声叫他罗哥，一颦一簇又轻又柔。后来他又随着她一起入了李家，看她成为新娘，诞下孩子，又看她被病痛缠身，在四年前撒手人寰。时光一丝一毫不留情面，李敏亨如今长成了17岁的大男孩，罗远山的两鬓也攀上了灰白色。

这个时间点机场外没什么人，静的能听见飞鸟掠过时拍打翅膀的声音。

“少爷这几年长大不少啊，”他拍着李敏亨的背带他往车里走，“都比罗叔高半个头了。”

四年间李敏亨在美国和外公外婆一起生活。李家大宅在母亲离世后换了不少下人，除了罗远山以外，院门屋内都是陌生的面孔。李父是生意场上的人，平时几乎不着家，和发妻一向相敬如宾。但当年他却在办完丧事后不过半年就急忙操办起了喜事，像变了一个人一样。

他想过自己可能会永远在美国生活下去，只是现实无法允许。一是在他刚过去半年父亲就频繁催促，二来外公外婆虽疼爱他，但总是年迈，力不从心。半个多月前他的外公就因腿脚的老毛病又住进了医院，李父才因此顺水推舟。

上楼前他在曾经挂着全家福的地方停了停，没有波澜地看了一会，一旁佣人要接过行李的手停在空中不知动作——那里现在正挂着李父和继母邹妍的照片。

2.

进门的时候听下人讲了，李父和邹妍这两天外出，晚些时候他的继舅舅邹林会来吃晚饭，说是为他接风。李敏亨记得这个男人，身形矮小，总是梳着挺拔的背头，背脊却是永远都无法直立的样子。他爱说笑，在亲姐姐嫁来之前就常出入李家。李敏亨不怎么和邹妍说话，邹林就天天黏着他，送礼、奉承，一个不落。

N城入夏了，天色渐暗，天空被余晖渲染成温柔的橙红色。李敏亨睡了一会，迷迷糊糊间听见外面的敲门声。

“少爷…”

咚咚咚。

“少爷…？”是回来的时候听过的声音。

“什么事？”房内陌生的摆设让人有些恍惚，李敏亨的嗓子还有些粘粘的，开口后又轻轻咳了几声。

“您的舅舅到了。”

他抬起手臂覆在眼睛上，闷闷应了声：“知道了。”

客厅灯火通明，空无一人。邹林大概在餐厅里等着，他故意多待了一会才移步过去。

那人依旧佝偻着背，但脚步生风，笑容满面。四年内他变了不少，纹路爬满脸颊，滞滞泥泥，发量也变得稀疏。

“哎哟，敏亨啊。”声音倒没怎么变，“你怎么长高这么多啊，还记得舅舅吗？”

李敏亨已落座，舀起一勺面前的汤，慢斯条理地开始吹气。

邹林在他身边拉开椅子，招呼着下人把餐具转移，单手手肘撑在餐桌上，“回来之后有和你爸他们联系吗？”

“你邹阿姨听见你要回来可开心了。”

他似乎并未期待任何回应，独自喋喋不休。

李敏亨趁其停顿，忍不住开口劝阻，“吃饭吧。”

只是这个短暂的应允似乎点燃了邹林的火源，他又开口叫了他一声。

这次的语气带着颇为隐秘的意味，他挑起半边眉毛，向着李敏亨靠近。空气在难得的宁静里开始凝固、静止，李敏亨终于看过去，开始好奇他想说些什么。

“你还记得你的弟弟吗？”

3.

邹妍的婚礼是个冬天。

N城久违的下了雪，李家的院落铺了薄薄一层雪，留不下明显的脚印。李敏亨找借口去了学校，又躲过罗远山的眼睛，跑到了后山。他知道婚礼开始后他必须得回去的，只是就这么一会，他也不想面对家里忙上忙下的一群人。

后山的雪要比家门口的厚，李敏亨走累了，便随意蹲下拿起地上的一根树枝，对着积雪毫无目的地划拉起来。N城不太会下雪，所以他想起了小时候好不容易等来一个有雪的冬天，他的妈妈就会把他裹成粽子带他到处玩雪。那时候他个子不高，衣裳将人裹得笨重，踏进雪里总容易摔倒。他会哭，他的妈妈会笑，最后哭着哭着他会一起笑起来。冬天的阳光总是比较温暖，他记起妈妈说雪其实是有温度的，是暖的，记起她说是因为雪这个城市才可以澄净，是因为有雪，来年春天才能迎来更多的鸟儿，生出更多的花。

有几滴水砸进了面前的雪地里，晕开小小的圈。冬天的阳光总是很温暖，李敏亨感觉背脊被照得灼热，像要闷出汗来了，他喃喃了一声妈妈，又有几滴豆大的眼泪落进了雪里。

婚礼在下午4点准时举行，为了避嫌，只在李宅招待了熟识的亲友。

李敏亨坐在车里，盯着站在门口迎宾的邹林。

“少爷，”罗远山等了一会，实在不忍，终于开口，“快进去吧，一会老爷不见你肯定得着急的。”

“他才不会着急。”

罗远山叹了口气，“那你再坐会吧，等老爷来找咱们了再出去。”

他穿过车窗又穿过雪，盯着邹林冠冕堂皇的笑脸。不知道过了多久，发现对方身边突然出现的一个小孩。是个男孩，看起来和他年纪相仿，并不像邹家的孩子，怯生生的。

邹林不知道跟他说了什么，那个男孩突然朝李敏亨的方向看过来。车窗贴了防窥膜，但他似乎可以看透那层膜，竟直直望住了李敏亨的眼睛。他没有表情，像现下失去任何生机和活力素冬。李敏亨呼吸一滞，不自觉抿了抿发干的嘴唇，下意识想喊罗叔，对方却又面无表情地回过了头去。

他是谁？李敏亨盯着前座靠椅出神，听见有人敲了敲车窗，又听见罗远山回头说，“少爷，该进去了。”

4.

因为来往的宾客，院落好不容易铺上的雪几乎都化了，露出了灰黑色的地砖。邹林看到李敏亨，和身边的人打了声招呼，就弯着背朝他快步走来。那个男孩已经不在门口，也未跟在对方身边。

他看起来十分高兴，提着嗓子和李敏亨说话，“我们敏亨少爷，一大早的跑哪去了？”

“你回来的正好，我和你爸要带你见个人。”

“谁？”李敏亨正把外套交给佣人，就见李父和邹妍带着刚刚那个小孩走了过来。

这一次的距离更近，看得也清楚了许多。不知道是不是防窥膜的原因，对方在明亮的灯光下不再那么冷漠，只见小心和拘谨。他微微躲在邹妍身后，一动不动地看着他。

“敏亨啊，”邹妍开口，伸手想抚上李敏亨的后脑勺，可惜被躲了过去。她收回手，又说，“你来认识一下。”

那个男孩被邹林拉出来，推到他面前。邹妍笑得温柔，抚上那个小孩的头发，对他说，“这是东赫，以后就是你的弟弟了。”

李敏亨一对眉毛纠结在一起，看了三位大人一眼，最后又看向李父，问道，“什么弟弟？”

李父面带愠色地咳了几声，“你妈走后，你就天天魂不守舍的。”

提及母亲，李敏亨紧皱的眉毛立马耷了下去。他攥紧手，一股酸意从鼻尖冲到眼头，眼泪毫无征兆地扒在眼眶边，只要轻轻一眨眼就会掉下来。

“你…唉！也是你邹阿姨和邹叔叔有心，怕你天天一个人闷着，才特意找了个玩伴给你。”

“东赫没爸又没妈，比你可怜多了，但你看人家多乖？”

李敏亨的眼泪终于锁不住了，一滴一滴往下落。

“好了好了。”邹妍轻轻拉住李父的衣袖，出声制止。

他深叹一口气，“总之东赫会在我们家住下来，你们以后就以哥哥弟弟的身份相处，知道了吗？”

李敏亨毫不掩饰厌恶和抗拒地盯着面前的人。只是对方不知是否对他的眼泪感到不忍，眼周一圈也泛起红晕，就像是再下一秒谁要大声对他说点什么，他的眼泪就也要下来了。

邹林又喧嚣起来，“来东赫，”他将李东赫又往李敏亨的方向推了推，“我们还得招呼客人，你陪哥哥玩好不好？叫哥哥别哭了，啊。”

二人被留下，李东赫不知所措地抬起手，像想和他握个手，或者也只是不知道该怎么做。他低头看地板，又抬头看对方，这样反复了许多次，才终于鼓起勇气，糯糯地喊了声，“哥哥…”

5.

“你还记得你的弟弟吗？”

诺大的空间里这个问题尤为刺耳，李敏亨想起了四年前的那个男孩。他们并未真的像兄弟一般生活过，反而正是因为这件事，他才接受了外公外婆的提议，搬到美国生活。

搬走前，李东赫先是跟着邹林住了一段日子，后来才住进李家。他搬进来后，李敏亨找了各种理由和借口，一直避到他飞去国外，都没让对方再见他一面。

此时，他看着邹林玩味的表情，沉默良久，才终于开了口，说，“不记得了。”

邹林察觉到对方短暂的沉默，忍不住笑了一声，“啊，不记得了啊。”

“就是叫李东赫的那个，你想见见他吗？”

他边说边靠近李敏亨，声音越来越小，“他现在住在你爸闲置的一栋别墅里，你爸在你走后就把他赶去那了，说是看见他就想到你，心烦。”

李敏亨并不清楚对方语气里的嘲讽和轻佻从何而来，也不知道突然提到这个人的目的是什么。他面不改色看着他，不再说话。

邹林见他沉默，也不再气势汹汹，笑道，“舅舅不吵你了，吃完就好好休息吧，你爸他们应该明天中午就会到家的。”

“我就先走啦。”

语罢，他拍了拍李敏亨的肩膀，真的起身离开。李敏亨看着他几乎未动过的食物，没来由一阵恶心，冷声对下人道，“收走。”

6.

车停在院门前时，乌云密布，雷声阵阵，天空开始淅淅沥沥的下起了雨。李敏亨透过车窗看着院内陌生的光景，不由疲惫。

如邹林所说，李父和邹妍在今日午后就到家了。因为转学的事情，李敏亨晚餐时分才到。但他前脚刚踏进家门，后脚就听见了邹林的谈笑声。用饭的时候，对方果然就提起了他那位独自住在偏远别墅里的弟弟。

三番两次提及实在很难不让人多疑，李敏亨不快地看着他，听见李父说，“是啊，把东赫带过来就是为了让他和敏亨作伴的。”

“你有空把他接过来吧。”

“不行。”李敏亨也被自己的声音吓了一跳。

父子俩四年来的见面眼见着又要画上一个不圆满的句号，邹林打起圆场，“诶，姐夫你别生气，敏亨不是刚回来吗，还没适应嘛，不乐意也是正常的。”

“东赫就住在那也挺好的，敏亨有空的时候去找他也成啊。”

虽冷静许多，但李父的眉头尚未卸下，望向李敏亨的眼神里颇多不满。邹林依旧不明意味地对着他笑，李敏亨抓紧了手中的餐具，突然站起来，二话不说离开了李宅。

下一秒，他就出现在了这里——李东赫居住的别墅前。

罗远山已成家，送他到这的是一位脸生的司机，手忙脚乱联系了半天，才找到了院内来开门的人。

这说是一栋别墅，更像一处被废弃的监牢。附近只有这么一个独栋，现下还不到深夜，院门就上了几层繁重的锁。屋内泛着零星的暖光，在夜里依旧黯淡。夏夜的闷热似从踏入这个地方开始就销声匿迹，院落内绿植疏疏落落，庭院灯年久失修，一灯如豆，只有翅膀沉重的飞蛾成群赶着奔赴。雨势越来越大了，李敏亨听见了一颗一颗雨滴落进了泥土的声音。

他感觉自己来到了一座孤岛，静的连海浪像都不愿涉足的孤岛。

7.

当值的下人只有刚刚来开门的那位，李敏亨是第一次见他。他为李敏亨倒了杯热茶，微微颌首，“少爷，您稍等。”

他知道他是去叫他那位弟弟去了。李敏亨翘着腿，看着摇晃的拖鞋跟发呆——但他不知道自己为什么会到这来。

屋内与屋外光景不同，暖光清澈通明，但摆设单一。一层除了几盆绿植，只有沙发和茶几，正对通往二楼的扶梯。二层一侧被墙挡去，许是卧室，一览无余的另一侧也是一间房，房门紧闭。雨势愈演愈烈，李敏亨低头想着，他的弟弟会从其中一间房出来。

楼上传来房门打开又被关上的响动，然后是一些轻不可闻的脚步声，一步，两步。李敏亨想起四年前李东赫可怜巴巴叫他哥哥的样子，停下了晃动拖鞋的动作，摸了摸手中仍然温热的杯壁，抬起了头。

对方正光着脚……哦不，事实上只是没有穿鞋。一双细长的腿被厚而长的棉袜包裹到膝盖处，皮肤和棉线挤压，折出一道道细浅的痕迹，他穿着宽大的T恤，盖过本身就短的裤子，正低着头下来。四年间他变了不少，长高了，也变瘦了。他察觉到李敏亨的视线，匆忙看上一眼又重新低头，加快步子突然跑了下来。

他轻喘着气，身形单薄，看起来依旧像过去一样脆弱易碎。他看似对面前的人有着戒备，但他们分明未有过任何亲密往来，此刻他却又像过去四年来每天都在与他见面一般，熟稔又乖巧地喊了一声，“哥哥。”

李敏亨不受控制地站起来，看着他的眼睛，沉默了很久，轻轻应了一声，“好。”

8.

室内很安静，只有钟表声和雷雨声交织在一起，李敏亨一口一口喝完杯里的茶，心想既已经见上一面，便是时候准备离开。这也是他一开始的打算。

刚刚他的弟弟有说上一些话，只是看他没兴趣回应，才不再开口，乖乖陪着他坐在这里把茶喝完。

李东赫抠着及膝的棉袜口，他身旁的人打起了电话，他察觉到对方看他一眼，又应了一声好后，才把电话挂断。

他回头问他，“哥哥你要回去了吗？”

当值的下人这时从房间里走了出来，端着双手，看似颇为为难地对李敏亨开口，“少爷，我们这现在只有一间在用的卧室了……”

“您可能要和东赫少爷委屈一下。”

李东赫看看佣人，又看李敏亨，小声询问，“哥哥今晚在这睡吗？”

更多更多的雨打在窗上，紧闭的窗也挡不住冒进室内的回声。

李敏亨应了一声嗯，但他明明是回答李东赫的，却只看着来传达消息的佣人。

下人见他不开口，补充道，“这狂风把桥头的树都给吹断了，少爷暂时回不去了。”

9.

李敏亨还是让人在地上铺了一床被子。

因为时差，他逼着自己清醒，现下疲惫不堪。他想着动机不纯的邹林，想着过几天又要开始适应新的校园环境，眼皮渐渐沉了下来。

只是在马上要睡着的时候，天边响起了一个巨大的雷。

轰的一声。

他睁开眼，很快也察觉到了地上那个骤缩在一起，瑟瑟发抖的身影。

“你怕打雷吗？”

冷不丁冒出来的声音又把李东赫吓一跳，他翻过身子，从被窝里露出一双眼睛，应了一声「嗯」。

对方着实有着一双特别的眼睛，卧室内一片漆黑，李敏亨却能准确无误捕捉到它们。它们就像在闪着光一样，是这片黑暗里唯一的光源，吸引着他，指引着他。

又是轰的一声。

雷电透过窗户映在了李东赫的眼睛里，李敏亨看见他被吓得闭紧双眼，四肢更奋力地蜷缩在一起。他从被窝里伸出一只手，不知所措地放在被子上，问道，“那平时你一个人在这要怎么办…？”

李东赫把被子拉高了一点，只露出半双眼睛，像在疑惑对方突如其来的关心。

“我是说……”

“你平时都是一个人在这吗？”

“嗯。”对方声音很小，像怕一不小心又惊动了天雷一样。

“那…邹林呢？”李敏亨的声音也随着他的变小了，“他不来看你吗？”

“嗯…”他拖了很长的尾音，又沉默了一会，李敏亨可以看见他攥紧被角的手放松了一点，尔后才听见他说，“偶尔。”

10.

次日路一通，李敏亨就走了。

他昨晚陪李东赫说了一会儿话，天微亮的时候就醒来。离开前，他犹豫半天，还是将对方抱到了床上。他睡得很熟，李敏亨自觉动静已经不小，都没将他惊醒。

虽临近暑假，李敏亨还是到学校上起了课。同学们都在准备期末考试，只有他才开始摸索新的环境和教学内容。他并未打算再去那栋房子，也的确没有再去过。他很忙，忙着上课，忙着避开邹妍和邹林，也忙着避免再次梦到那双眼睛。

暑期如期而至，邹妍像过去每个夏天一样到国外去度假，邹林也鲜少再来做客。

他没再听起谁提及李东赫，反而从佣人嘴里听来了一些碎语。他听说邹林近日常出入那栋房子，有时是一个人，有时是一些人。

他想起那晚李东赫沉默了很久之后说的「偶尔」。

他知道自己在美国居住期间，邹林在他身边安排了不少眼线。只是他对权势游戏毫无兴趣，便未将此事放在心上，更未刻意调整自己的言行。他喜欢男孩，在美国时也交往过几个。他不傻，第一眼看到李东赫，就大概理解了舅舅当时充满玩味的话，知道了这么多年来将他留下的理由。现在，也大概知道了，那些人去那栋房子，会是为了什么。

11.

邹妍提前回国了，说是要为李敏亨庆生。二号当天一早，便带着李宅上下忙碌。李敏亨则照着往常惯例去看了母亲。

放假后如果没什么事，他都会到这来。是私人墓地，位置很好，坐落在一个小半山腰上。平日里，午后最温煦的阳光会整片整片打在米白色的石碑上，云朵柔软，偶尔有风，轻轻带走这个夏日的燥热。

只是可惜了今天不是一个好天。夏季多雨，繁重的乌云将压下，预示着又一场大雨。石碑周围生了一些向日葵，此刻正在造作的风里横七竖八地晃着身子。李敏亨看着它们发呆——大部分时候他都是这样，什么都不做，只是坐在那发呆——直到罗远山远远拿着伞来唤他回去。

用过饭后，邹妍说为他准备了蛋糕。他洗澡前临时想起白天落在书房的一本书，于是便寻过去拿。

书房门虚掩，还未走近就可以听见房内有人对话。他站定后，正打算敲门，就听到了邹妍的声音，温柔又刺耳——

“他又跑去看她了。”

“天天去那个地方，老爷你也不管管。”

“他去看他亲生母亲，这有什么需要管的？”

二人声音不小，李敏亨停下手中的动作，听见了几步急促的脚步声。

“老爷，他想妈妈我可以理解。”

“但我也算他半个妈吧？你看他四年前开始就对我这个态度……”

“我有什么错呀？现在长大了，怕是更难说得动了……今天我为了准备他的生日，一大早就跑去市场，还费尽心思给他做了个蛋糕……”

一声不轻不重的叹气声传出来，李敏亨咬了咬嘴唇，下意识想离开，却无法提起步子。

“他这样就算了，怎么您也这样……”

“……而且他每天跑死人待的地方待着，不晦气吗…”

李敏亨攥住手心，控制不住的发抖。他开始害怕听到屋内另一个人的回应，但也不过一会儿，屋内那个尖锐的声音轻柔地叫了一声老爷，另一个人便开口了，他说，“知道了，我改天说说他。”

12.

跑出家门，李敏亨才发现室外已经开始下起了雨。天边忽地劈下一道闪电，照亮周遭漆黑的路，而后便是轰轰烈烈的天雷。

他似无头苍蝇般冒着雨前行，现下就这么想起那双眼睛，想起了那个害怕打雷的人。

他不知道那栋房子叫什么，只是幸好不远，路线也较单纯。他走出别墅区随手拦了辆计程车，时隔一个月，又一次来到了这个地方。

这次来访没有一点风声，雨越来越大，李敏亨独自在门口张望了许久，才终于找到藏在隐蔽角落的门铃。

他直接上了二楼，李东赫还没来得及动身，就见他进了房间。他浑身湿淋淋的，头发上的水，衣服上的水滴的到处都是，李东赫慌慌张张拿了一条毛巾，刚裹在对方身上就被抓住了手。

“我、我，借住一晚。”他在抖。

李东赫乖乖给自己打了个地铺。

李敏亨洗完澡出来，看见对方正踮着脚在够柜子上面的枕头。他走过去盖过他的身子，抽出枕头说，“今晚又打雷了。”

“嗯？”李东赫回身不解地看着抓住枕角的人，伸手想接过。

“你不是害怕吗？”

李敏亨拎着枕头往床边走。

“今晚就睡床上吧。”

13.

李东赫不知道自己在紧张什么，或者说，他不知道他们两个在紧张什么。

还不过八点钟，他们就双双躺在了床上，一人一床被子，睡得笔直，一起望着天花板发呆。

空气很静，旁人时隔许久突然登门，延绵的雷声让他无法放松心神，他不敢说话，不敢动弹。他想起刚刚对方爬上床后等着自己可怜兮兮的眼神，睁开半只眼，偷偷瞟了一眼。没想到这一瞟，就发现李敏亨不知道什么时候把身子转了过来，正一动不动地盯着自己。

“喂……”李敏亨发现了他在偷瞄。

“嗯？”李东赫掩耳盗铃地重新闭上眼，收起双手抓紧了被沿。

“你睡得着吗？”

室内只有雷电偶尔闪进来的一些光亮，他重新睁开眼，又看了他一眼，不知道该怎么回答。不过对方似乎并未在等待回应，在他开口前就突然说，“今天是我的生日。“

啊，今天是八月二号，李东赫突然想起来了，之前邹林告诉过他。于是他翻过身去，小声地对他说了声，“生日快乐。”

又是这双眼睛。再一次在黑夜里看到它们，李敏亨才终于知道自己从来没能避开过它们，没能避开他。他吞咽口水，心绪失控，轻声应了一句谢谢，在下一秒却被积攒已久的情绪湮没，忽然开始流起了眼泪。

他又在他面前哭了。李敏亨看见面前的人弯下嘴角，眼底泛起一点点光。他的弟弟手忙脚乱地靠近他，像过去一样，抬起了双手却不知道该怎么做。但也只是几秒，他便察觉到对方把手放在了他的手臂上，开始轻轻拍了起来。

他的无助像一座牢笼抑或是枷锁，将他困得喘不过气。面前的人也许习得了什么魔法，总能轻易让他找到喘息的罅隙。他曾认为他是危险的食人花，现下却失去理智般地想靠近他。就像厚重的云只会因他散去，皓月与星河也只为他前来一般。

李敏亨停下啜泣，看着对方抬手抚走自己的眼泪。他的眼睛里淌着一湾湖水，泛着涟漪。李敏亨看见那湾湖水靠得越来越近，越来越近，近到他们的鼻尖靠在了一起。

李东赫将嘴唇轻轻贴上他的泪痕，后又像是不受控制般地，不轻不重吻住了他的嘴唇。

“别哭了，哥哥。”他说。

14.

雨还在下，哗哗哗的。似乎永远都不会停。

李敏亨拉过对方想要收回的手。他们的呼吸降落在彼此的脸颊上、眼睛上、睫毛上，闪电照进屋内，空气变得稀薄和焦灼。他捏着对方的手心，不知道在想些什么。李东赫被看得害怕，悄悄动了动，想抽出手，却被对方突然用了一些力拉住，欺身吻了上来。

他只是将他的头轻轻向上抬了抬，李东赫的嘴巴就打开了。他们越进对方的城池，舌尖和舌尖贴在一起，又辗转反侧，纠缠不清。李东赫乖乖被亲着，察觉衣服里突然探进一只手，下意识伸手按住。他向后躲，李敏亨便追着亲上。他似乎不打算给李东赫拒绝的机会，被抓住的手没有再向着深处，却伸出手指在对方近尾椎处打圈，牙齿则开始咬起了对方肉乎乎的唇肉。

李东赫被撩拨得浑身酥麻，失去力气，趁着嘴上终于空闲，小声叫了一声，“哥哥…”

“嗯？”李敏亨含着他的下唇，看向他的眼睛。

谁都知道会发生些什么。

对方抬手指了一下床头，因为嘴唇被咬着，含糊不清开口，“……安全套。”

倾盆的雨像也浇在了李敏亨的心头上，他重新开始亲吻他，手继续向着深处探进，划过背脊、脖颈，又到锁骨，最后轻轻捏在乳头上。李东赫身形瘦，皮肤滑，没有费太多力气，一身衣服就被剥了干净。

李敏亨终于肯放开他，抬了抬下巴说，“你去拿过来。”

他看着李东赫赤裸着跳下床，按亮床边昏暗的暖光。他的身体似也冒出一些温暖柔软的光来。李敏亨将被子掀开，脱下上衣后又看着他重新爬上来。

除了安全套，他还抓着一瓶润滑剂，李敏亨又开始一动不动地看着他。李东赫跪坐在床上，被看得不知所措。于是他放下手里的东西，跨坐在了李敏亨身上，想脱下他的裤子。但他的手只是刚抓住睡裤边缘，就又被重新拉了下去接吻。

他们的性器隔着布料抵在一起，李敏亨挤了一些润滑液，一边吻着李东赫的颈部，一边向他的后穴探去。

李东赫撅起屁股，咬住嘴唇把头埋进他的肩窝里。李敏亨伸出舌头舔了一下对方红彤彤的耳尖，察觉到他微微瑟缩，于是又抽出手指，坐了起来。他把李东赫按倒在床上，将他那双细长的腿抬起、折叠，看着被剂液染湿、随着呼吸张合的穴口，轻轻在周围按了一圈，不怀好意般抬眼看起对方的反应。

李东赫的呼吸像包裹着密集水汽一般厚重。他颤抖着发出小猫般哭啼，不受控制地蜷起了脚趾，伸手拉了拉李敏亨的裤子。

15.

李敏亨的内裤里裹着紧绷绷的一团，但他只是重新将手指探进对方体内，继续耐心地抽插。李东赫半坐起来，一只手扒上他的背，一只手则隔着布料开始摩挲他的性器。他被抽插得没什么力气，浑身软绵绵得挂在对方身上。浓重的呼吸和咕叽咕叽的水声填满整个房间，快要盖过窗外的瓢泼大雨。

李敏亨正打算拿起一旁的安全套，却被李东赫抢了一步。他看着对方抓着安全套，更低的俯下身子，像供奉神灵般，隔着棉料虔诚地亲吻起他的物件。偶尔会勾起眼角看他一眼，从头到脚都性感得让人发疯。

李东赫拉下他的内裤，被弹出来的阴茎打在脸上，他像小猫一般蹭了几下，一边拆着安全套，一边又爬起来讨吻。他的嘴唇早早就被亲肿了，此时又被口水濡湿，正泛着水光。他将安全套的一端放进嘴里，后又直直盯着李敏亨，将开口扣在他的顶端处，一点一点的，将对方挺立的性器完整地含入嘴里，捅进了自己的喉咙。

视觉和感官的冲击让李敏亨失去动作。李东赫浑身透着虾粉色，他干咳着抬起脸来，喘着粗气，并不在意对方的惊愕，开始用股缝磨蹭他高高翘起的欲望。像在告诉对方，那里是泥泞不堪的破败甬道，更是一切梦境的入口，是通往伊甸园的诺亚方舟。

李敏亨重新将他压在身下，瞳孔里装着迷雾，无法读出情绪。他抵在对方穴口，身下迟迟不肯进入，像在故意消耗他的心神。李东赫双腿盘上他的腰，急不可耐般地扭起了身子，喉咙里发出了又闷又黏的声音。

他伸手想摸摸自己的性器，李敏亨却抓住他的手，交错扣住，不让他碰自己。

李敏亨看着对方因为难耐而颤栗起身子，故意蹭了蹭他的穴口。

“李东赫……”他是第一次这么叫他，声音低哑，“你叫叫我。”

不明意味的嘟囔似乎转为啜泣，李东赫被吊得眼角都红了，难耐地抓着对方的手臂，哼了一声，“哥…”

后一声就被突然没入体内的异物堵在了喉咙里。

他惊呼一声，李敏亨开始缓慢地挺起腰部，每一下都重得让他头皮发麻。他被捞起来，上身和对方的叠合，明明没办法说出完整的字句，却还是固执地念着“哥哥”，像极度缺水患者般，寻找他的嘴唇。

他们像这场没有尽头的雨一样，大汗淋漓的做爱。他们探索对方的身体，将彼此内里的肉掏出来，反复揉捏翻滚、搅烂，又不厌其烦地赋予新生。

末了，李东赫被自己溅出的精液黏上眼皮，看着李敏亨覆上来用舌头舔走。他问着「不腥吗」，四肢紧紧攀在对方身上。他像重症的病人，抑或是无法独立存活的寄生物，不断索取宿主更多的呼吸和生命。

他不知道自己眼周泛红，李敏亨凑近他，用手指掐了掐挂着眼泪的眼角，低声说，“怎么哭鼻子的变成你了。”

16.

后来连着好几日，李敏亨都没有回家，或者应该说都没有再踏出过李东赫的房门。

佣人们定是早被交代过，用饭时间将餐车放在门口，得到屋内回应后便会自觉离开。这些天里依旧下了很多的雨，李家没有人来找过李敏亨，之前频繁出入的邹林也没有再来过。

他们大部分时间都在做爱，旁若无人，不分昼夜。有时候也没有。李东赫有很多打发闲暇的法子——填色、拼图、魔方或者是乐高。他最爱填色。有时候他们会一起做这些事情，但大多数时候是他衣不蔽体地趴在地上画画，而李敏亨只是看着他。

他们之间有着很诡谲的默契，有时候可以一整天都不说一句话。

他们像打开了一个异次元空间的入口，肉身踩在地面，灵魂却在漂浮。而这是一种很奇妙的体验。支撑起这一切的肉体时常变得无用而悲伤，李敏亨爱着李东赫的肉体，也越来越贪食他的灵魂。就像独自来到孤岛的探险者一样，他想在这块领地插上旗帜，区划他的王国。

不记得是第几个晚上，在快熟睡的时候，对方突然在怀里闷闷地叫了他一声。

李敏亨没有睡着，应道，“嗯？”

“我们明天出去吧，好不好？”

他从他的身上爬起来，看着他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，李敏亨沉默了一会，伸出手指按在他的嘴唇上问，“去干吗？”

“房子里好闷。”

“我想去游泳。”这些天天气还不错，李东赫用门牙啃了对方手指一口，“屋子后面有泳池，你还没去看过吧？”

李敏亨把手指放进他的嘴里，和他的舌头搅在一起。李东赫毫不反抗地看着他，一直等到他把自己的嘴唇也送进他的嘴里，都没有听到回答。

次日，李东赫被忙碌的嘈杂声吵醒，发现李敏亨不在身边，自己身上被换上了干净的睡衣，而原本糟糕的室内现下也被整理的干干净净。大概是正午了，阳光透过窗户照进来，意味着一个好天。他的哥哥这时从门外进来，穿着那晚过来时曾被雨水泡湿的衣服。

“该吃饭了。”他走到他的身边，在床上坐下。

“下楼吃吗？”许久没有离开室内，又没睡清醒，李东赫还没回过神来。

“嗯。”不知是不是因为本就带有稚气的脸庞现下过于可爱，李敏亨憋着笑地问，“不吃吗？”

“吃。”他回过神，开始打量对方的穿着，难以自抑的失落起来。

李敏亨伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“那你在发什么呆，要我抱你下去吗？”

他望着他，安静了一会问，“可以吗？”

李敏亨愣了一下，又站起来，对他张开双臂说，“过来吧。”

17.

李东赫乖乖吃完饭，看着佣人收走餐具，思考询问对方计划离开时间的时机。

在那之前，他却突然听见李敏亨问，“泳池收拾好了吗？”

尔后又听见一旁的主管家欠身回答，“收拾好了，少爷。”

他看向李敏亨，对方微微偏头看回他的眼睛，眼里带着笑意和对他惊诧的疑惑。

原来他的哥哥不打算走。

因为前些日子下的雨，李敏亨一大早就起来交代了收拾泳池的事。水波在阳光下被风吹起，泛着点点滴滴的光，像在烈日下也可以见到的繁星。

泳池并不大，正好没过他们的胸口，水被阳光照得暖烘烘的，很舒服。他们换好泳衣，又遣走了下人，双双入了泳池。但令李敏亨意外的是，闹着要游泳的人事实上却是个旱鸭子。

李东赫先是晃晃悠悠走下泳池，抓住了水面上的泳圈就开始乱蹬。

李敏亨看着他蹬出去几步，不由失笑，把他抓住问，“你不会游？”

“嗯。”对方光明磊落地点头，似乎会问出这个问题的才是傻瓜。

“那……”

“我不是在学吗？”他抬起微微淹没在水里的手，指着面前的泳圈，挥起几滴水珠撒在李敏亨胸前。

语罢对方便打算再次开始踩起地板，李敏亨赶紧拉过他的手，面带无奈说，“我教你。”

他被带到泳池边，从憋气开始练习，反复把自己淹进水里，李敏亨则陆续给他增加时长。

这一次需要在水中待上10秒，他乖乖泡进了水里，可心中都默数到10了，却依旧没有得到可以起身的信号。他疑惑地想拉拉面前人的手，就看见对方突然也将自己淹进了水里。

他的身体在降落，头发却向上摇晃漂浮，像一种美丽的浮游生物。李敏亨拉住了他的手，揽过他的腰，额头抵在他的额头上，与他交换了一个吻。

是很湿润，又干燥的一个吻。

他们像被奇异的蓝色宇宙包围，四周没有一点声音。这里不会有人，也不会有人类赖以生存的氧气。李东赫抓紧了他的手臂，在想，在这片宇宙里要想存活，便只能和对方亲吻在一起。他们会永远的生长在一起。

18.

李敏亨遣走了不少佣人，他们不再把自己困在房间里，诺大的房里大部分时候只有他们两个人。

一天夜里，他们刚做完爱，浑身黏答答的贴在一起。不知道是不是因为白天在泳池待得久了，李敏亨突然喊起了饿，然后就被李东赫拉到了厨房。

他没想到原来他还会做饭。

这个小恶魔只穿了条内裤，却非常正经地围上了围裙。他的动作娴熟，明明像需要永远被呵护在温室的珍贵苹果，此刻却扮演起了心甘情愿只为一人操劳的厨娘。李敏亨没有忍住，从身后拦腰抱住他，看着从锅里袅袅升起的白烟，掐住了他的屁股。他停下手里的动作，回身把他推开，换上训诫顽童的大人口吻，对他说，“做饭的时候不要闹。”

他煮了碗面，又窝了一个溏心蛋，小心翼翼端到李敏亨面前。

李敏亨尝了一口汤，他双手捧着脸问，“好吃吗？”

李敏亨看了他一眼，又吃一口，点头说，“好吃。”

沉寂的深夜对他们来说从不陌生，他们沉默着，只是李敏亨偶尔给李东赫夹一勺，他就吃上一口。

汤碗快见底的时候，李敏亨突然记起父亲说过的话——李东赫是个孤儿。他低头戳了一下碗，问，“你之前都是自己做饭吗？”

对方似乎有点意外，后才像突然回过神来说，“嗯。”

四年前的他已经足够小了，他无法想象他来到李家前的日子，不自觉开口，“你一个人要……”

但李东赫却在他把话说完之前有些唐突地站了起来。座椅与地面摩擦，声音刺耳，李敏亨惊愕地看着他，他的声音生涩，“你还吃吗？”

李东赫是第一次这么对他说话，生疏淡薄。

他下意识摇了摇头，便见他将碗筷收走，又脱下围裙回了房。

19.

和李家断绝联系大半个月后，因为父亲的生日，李敏亨终于离开了那栋房子。他本想带上李东赫，但李东赫不愿意。在他消失的日子里，李家没有找过他。到家后，他听见父亲问这几天和同学玩的好不好，邹林则在一旁神情古怪地朝他使了眼色。于是吃过饭后，他便单独把邹林叫到了后院里。

“少爷，”邹林非常亲昵地揽过李敏亨的肩，笑容可怖，“玩的开心吗？”

李敏亨推开他的手，“我爸不知道这件事？”

“当然不知道。”

“要是知道了还能让你在那里为所欲为？”

邹林拿起面前的香槟，摇了摇又翘起脚。李敏亨问，“你不是说是他把他赶去那里的吗？”

“哎哟，我的少爷。”他重新将脚放回地面，看向对方，“你当年那么任性说走就走，你爸会愿意见到他待在你们家吗？”

“这小孩可是我花钱买来的，当时就觉得他长得乖，性格乖，才特意买了陪你解闷。我就这么让他走了，不是浪费我的真金白银？”

“买来的？”

邹林失笑，“对啊，不然你以为哪能随便捡一个回来？”

他靠近他，问，“是不是还不错？”

“舅舅眼光可以吧？”

李敏亨没有说话，对方又开口，“李东赫啊是真的乖，我有时候都不忍心。当时我只是想着你年纪还小，又没了妈妈，最需要的就是陪伴吧，所以才让姐姐游说你爸把他留了下来。可没想到……”

他隐喻地看了他一眼，干咳几声，“反正让他做什么他都听，从来不反抗。”

他识相地停下，安静一会后又说，“哈哈哈哈哈，总之能让少爷您开心就好。”

李敏亨攥紧手又松开，声音微弱，“不是说他是孤儿吗？”

“是啊。”邹林点点头，又突然摇头，“也不算是，他有一个姐姐。”

“姐姐…？”

“嗯，比他大挺多的，两个人也算是相依为命过来的吧。但是这人性啊，啧啧啧……”

邹林重新把背靠在了藤椅上，摇了摇头。

“谁会想到把他卖掉的也是他的姐姐呢？”

20.

X医院地下停车场。

罗远山看着坐上车的李敏亨，问，“少爷，看完了吗？”

“嗯，回去吧。”

李东赫的姐姐比他大了十岁，二人父母在李东赫未满五岁时在一起交通事故中双双毙命，除了一间破旧的出租屋和几万元存款，便没有留下任何遗产。他们在亲戚家度过了几年寄人篱下的日子，又在姐姐十八岁那年，被赶出了屋门。当时的李东赫才八岁，对他来说，姐姐不仅是姐姐，更是他的父亲，也是他的母亲。但现实是，他的姐姐虽顺利完成高中学业，甚至考取了不错的学校，最终也只能放弃。她带着他开始打工，虽然薪水不高，但在补助金的资助下，尚且可以勉强维持二人的生活。

一直到李东赫10岁那年，她在当地福利院安排的一次公益体检中，被查出了癌症，早期。当时的她才20岁。

她没有告诉李东赫，也没有选择治疗。反而在后来的半年里，突然恋爱了。

车窗外屋景交迭，李敏亨想起了那个人躺在病床上虚弱的样子。

“是我被冲昏了头。”

“当时他们找到我，说只是把弟弟送进有钱人家里过好日子，就会给我们一笔钱，还可以给我治病。”

她与当时的男友非常恩爱，甚至产生了要与对方建立家庭的念头。但他们不仅经济拮据，她还随时面临病症威胁。她没有向对方坦白自己的病情，因为毫无治疗的介入，又长期生活在肮脏杂乱的环境里，在李东赫未满12岁那年，终于在工作中突然晕倒，被送进了医院。

“但我能给东赫带来什么呢？我什么都给不了他。”

“我这辈子，都没有为自己活过。”

“我还那么年轻，还那么年轻……”

她说着这些话，苍白的脸上似乎才终于有了一丝力气。

机缘巧合下，她答应了邹林方的提议，用弟弟和自己的人生做了交易。

只是唏嘘的是，她的男友不过多久就提了分手。而当李敏亨质问她「你想过他们会把你的弟弟交到什么样的人手里吗」，她只是沉默，沉默了很久。

病房里四处是精密仪器，只为了让床上的人容光焕发一些而兢兢业业。她的气色是仪器式的，是冰冷的，此时的沉默却流淌着温度。她回过头看着窗外盛开的桔梗花，深吸了一口气，后又抬起无力的手，抓住了面前这个看起来和她弟弟年纪相仿的人。

她说，“这位少…爷，我看你是个好人，我想你会好好照顾他的…对吗？”

21.

李敏亨从邹林手里拿回了李东赫的户口本，找到罗远山，麻烦他帮忙处理了李东赫入学的事。李东赫的户口当时直接被迁入李家，罗远山在李家待的这些年头里，替李父打理过不少事，处理这件事最为合适。

他需要时间替李东赫做这些事，也需要时间整理自己的心情。

那晚在后院里，他曾质问过李东赫上学的事情。

“我有给他请老师啊。”邹林戳起面前的一块西瓜，漫不经心地说，“你别看他天天闷着，其实有在学习的。”

整个暑期李敏亨都没见过什么老师登门，也未听李东赫提过，问，“什么老师？”

“当然是家庭教师。”邹林故作沉思，“你没看到他书架上那些课本吗？快一个月前吧？我还带去给他上课了。”

快一个月前？他想起当时在李宅下人里的传播的碎语，看向邹林，下意识说，“但那些人……”

邹林即刻读懂了他的意思，不再遮掩地笑起来，“对啊，请家教不得付工钱呀？”

“操。”李敏亨猛地上前抓住对方的衣襟，“邹林你是人吗？”

他显然没想到会将他激怒，慌慌张张抓住李敏亨的手，干笑着说，“我、我，少爷不喜欢以后我再给他换就是了嘛。”

在他们刚开始天天待在一起的日子里，李敏亨也问过李东赫这样的问题。那时候他正趴在地上画画，李敏亨看他画了半天，突然好奇，“你一个人待着，就天天做这些事吗？”

他翘着腿，浑身赤裸，埋着头填色，没有回答。于是李敏亨又问，“你平时不去上学吗？”

他正在填花瓣的部分，一点一点上完色后，才抬起头说，“不去。”

“那你想去吗？”

他微微侧头看着对方，拿着笔杆戳在自己的脸颊上，像是听到了非常深奥的难题。大概在李敏亨放弃听到回答的时候，才突然站起来走向他，跨坐在他的腿上，抵着他的额头说，“不是很想。”

“那你一个人不闷吗？”

那时是个黄昏，柔和的夕阳映进屋内，照在了李东赫摊开的填色本上——是一株蓝紫色的桔梗。

李东赫用鼻尖磨了磨对方的，轻声说，“有哥哥就好了。”

他那时候不知道对方经历了什么事情，也没有细想来龙去脉。他想自己其实根本没有资格攥邹林的衣领，因为从本质上来说，他和那群混账没有区别。

22.

距离离开那栋房子已经快一周了，李敏亨当时答应过对方第二天就会回去。

他重新循例去了母亲的墓地。那里的石碑周围生出不少杂草，夏末时分，向日葵依旧生机勃勃。

一日午后，他从墓地回来，听佣人说今天家里来了一个找他的电话。对方没有留下名字，听到他不在之后，自己就先挂断了。他找到来电记录回拨过去，忙音响了很久，久到他准备挂下时，电话那头才突然有了声音。

“喂？”

是很熟悉又很陌生的声线，李敏亨问，“你好？听说今天你打电话来找我，我是…”

“哥哥。”

是李东赫。

他一时语塞，不知道该说什么，听见电话那头的人有些局促地开口，“我……我打扰到你了吗？”

“啊，没有。”

对方没有说话。

“怎么了吗？”

“我……”

电流声从这一头传到那一头，李东赫似乎变回了当年那个总是战战兢兢的小孩，他重复了一声，“我……”

然后才说，“哥哥。”

像下定决心一样地说，“我想你了。”

23.

这也许是李敏亨第一次在天气晴好的时候来到这。他第一次从门外看清李东赫房间阳台的样子，也因此注意到隔壁阳台的厚重的遮光帘——和李东赫房间的不一样。

屋内现下是空的，他没有提前告知自己过来的消息。佣人大抵在休息，李东赫也应在房间里，他径直去了二楼的另一个房。

一开门就可以闻到一股很重的灰尘味，厚重的帘将光都挡在了窗外，阴暗湿冷。他把灯打开，简单环顾了四周一圈。室内只是简单房间的摆设，并无异常。他准备回身离开时，不小心踩到床底的不明物体，躬身拿起来一看，才发现是一个假阳具。

原来紧闭的柜子里是各种各样的情趣用品。

邹林把这栋房子完美的装点成了一座性爱城堡，李东赫就是这座城堡里，唯一一个任人蹂躏的玩具。

而按照邹林的说辞，这一切的初衷，都是为了李敏亨。

24.

李东赫在睡觉，听见关门声就醒了。

他揉了揉眼睛，看清楚来人后，跌跌撞撞跑下床，跑进李敏亨的怀里，用头蹭了蹭他的下巴，说，“哥哥。”

出门前，罗远山刚办结李东赫的入学手续。

李敏亨突然不敢抱他，抬起的手在空中停了一会，刚抚上脊背，就快喘不过气。

他们抱了一会，李东赫似乎不愿意撒手，李敏亨把他带到床边，捏了捏他的脸，又揉揉他的头发，笑说，“这么想我吗？”

他重新扑进怀里，点了下头，说，“嗯。”

李敏亨反复思索，才轻叹了口气说，“东赫…”

“你过些日子，和我一起去上学吧，好吗？”

李东赫原本正乖乖看着他，这一刻所有神情却都凝固在了脸上。他皱起眉，纷沓而至的是一些不解，然后是期待、抗拒，接着是忧心。

李敏亨捏住他的手心，低着头，轻声说，“你的姐姐…”

“不知道你想不想知道…但我去看过她…她现在还在好好治病。”

他紧锁的眉头没有落下，嘴角越来越弯，低头攥紧了上衣下摆。

“你搬到我们家去吧…”

“以后想见谁就见谁，不想见谁就不见…”

“…好不好？”

李敏亨一直捏着他的手，始终没有抬头。他刚想开口，手背上却落下一滴眼泪。

啪嗒一下，热热的。

他这才抬起头来。李东赫的眼泪像断了线的珠链一样，不断不断地往下落。他第一次见到他哭，慌张地擦掉跑出来的泪水，却怎么也擦不尽。

25.

踏进李家的第一天，李东赫就想逃。

姐姐住进医院的那天，他正在上课。也许是年纪小，医院没有和他转达实际情况，他不知道她得了这么重的病。那段日子里，他只是做了自己能做的事情，一放学就去照顾她，几乎住在了医院。医护人员都说他很乖，姐姐就会说“他一直很乖”。

所以后来姐姐说没办法好好照顾他，让他到熟识的朋友家住一段日子的时候，他也去了。

来接他的人就是邹林。

邹林起初待他很好，温柔也很有耐心。他在那里待了一些日子，直到邹妍婚礼前一天，却突然被告知，第二天他就要和李敏亨一家生活在一起。

邹林说他会有一对新的父母，还会有一个哥哥。

他还说，若他不愿意也可以走，如果他不在意姐姐的死活的话。

他这才开始害怕面前的人，但天真地相信姐姐是被恶人欺骗。为了让她活下来，他选择了乖乖听话。尽管谁也没想到后来事态会变得那么糟。

李敏亨离开后不过几天，他就被邹林带到这栋房子里。起初一两年生活还算平静，他可以照常上学，偶尔也被允许离开房子一会。直到15岁的某天，邹林开始频繁出入，要求和他睡在一起，要求和他拥抱，和他接吻，最后要求和他上床。

性事虽只是偶尔，但他不再被允许外出，被强迫退学，一点一点失去了自由。

邹林总会向他提到李敏亨，他要求他把现在做的这些事情记在心里，刻进骨子里，以后需要他就这么对着他的哥哥做。他记得那位哥哥。他记得他们第一次见面，对方就像被遗弃的小狗一样流了眼泪，让人恻隐。但很长一段时间里，他也非常恨他。

后来他开始应付不同的陌生男人，活在这个房子的每一天都越来越像地狱。他像被无尽的黑洞给吞噬，从一开始的以泪洗面，到后来终于明白根本不会有人听到他的呼喊，反抗从一开始就是白费力气。

这样的日子过了一段时间，他就发现自己已经不太会哭了。

只有一次。

他无意听见房子里的佣人闲聊，才终于知道他为了容忍这一切所依赖的信念从一开始就是假的。当初推他跌入这片熔岩的正是他的姐姐，他在这个世上唯一的亲人。

他多想逃啊。他没有一刻不想逃。

那一刻更想逃，带着肉体和灵魂。他希望自己出门被车撞死，跑不出去也没关系，那就让他激怒邹林，激怒所有人，再让他们把他打死。

他连自己存活的意义都不知道了。

26.

他的眼泪像断了线的珠链一样，擦也擦不尽。每一滴都载满了无数难以忖度的日子，沉重而滚烫。

李敏亨眼睛也红了，却依旧不敢抱他。他们做过那么多亲密的事，此刻却依旧不敢抱他。他什么话都说不出口，也做不了任何事情，只能听着他哭。

不知过了多久，李东赫终于深吸了一口气，低头问，“……严重吗？她的病。”

“医生说最近很稳定。”

李敏亨不忍地摩挲他的手，又说，“邹林答应我不会断掉对她的资助的，你可以放心。”

李东赫抬起头来看他一眼，瘪起了嘴。

他们看着彼此，李敏亨思索再三又郑重开口，“你愿意相信我吗？东赫……”

“……我是说……像我刚刚说的那样，你愿意吗？”

听起来像在求婚一样。李东赫皱起眉头，鼻子又酸起来。他一头栽进面前这个不敢拥抱他的人的怀里，眼泪打湿他的衣襟，过了好一会才闷闷说了声，“愿意。”

27.

天气转凉，院落的绿叶泛起黄色，N城的夏天步入了尾声。

也许过去迷人又冷漠的只是美丽外壳，李东赫最近多了很多眼泪。他不再那么乖，多了更多的小脾性，但都比曾经更为真实，是有着温度的脾性。

收到定制校服那天，他就像个小孩一样，换上衣服后在房子里跑来跑去，又在晚上故意穿着那身衣服爬到李敏亨身上点火。

他看起来真的在期待，期待不久后的，对他而言完全不同的、新的生活。那个生活里不会有邹林，不会有奇怪的陌生男人，不会有无尽的担心和害怕。只有他的哥哥和他可以期许的未来，也许会出现一些其他的什么吧，他想，但那些都不重要，不管有什么，只要有李敏亨就好了。

他没想过真的会有勇士愿意来他的孤岛拯救他。

他想他也许可以不用逃了。

距离入学的日子不到一周，李敏亨叫了一些佣人来帮他收拾搬家的东西，屋内也重新变得热闹起来。

他的房里房外堆满了箱子，除了夜里睡觉，白天很少再关门。这天，他正在院子里帮着新来的佣人清扫落叶，被突然起的风吹得有些冷，便回房间找了件外套穿上。

换好衣服后，他正准备出去，突然听到走廊的尽头，也是他的房门偏侧，传来李敏亨的声音。

他说，“走了？”

然后是另一个陌生的声音，回答道，“是的。”

他们的语气隐蔽，因此才勾起李东赫的好奇心。他听见那个陌生的声音又说，“发病的突然，没救回来…”

“少爷您看要跟东赫少爷……”

也许是李敏亨制止了，那个人没有再说下去。

李东赫走回床边，跌坐在床上，一些滚烫的眼泪又从眼睛里翻了出来。

28.

行李已经整理的差不多，李敏亨临时允许佣人早些收工，也未再留人在夜里当值。只有他们两个人在房子里，他仍瞒着李东赫，面对打包好的一个个箱子，他在苦恼合适的坦白时机。

李东赫吃过饭后早早进了浴室，洗的比往常久了许多。李敏亨在床上看书看到入睡，半梦半醒间察觉到有人在细浅地亲吻自己。

始作俑者趴在他的身上，见他睁眼后，开始解起了他的衣服。

是他的弟弟。

“东赫？”

对方一言不发，把浴袍解开，又覆上来接吻。他用舌头勾对方的舌尖，股间流下一些残余的润滑剂，蹭在了李敏亨的衣服上。不知是不是刚从浴室出来的缘故，他整个人冒着暖烘烘的水汽，浑身上下都红通通的，李敏亨发现他的眼睛也是，捧住他的脸又叫了一声，“东赫……？”

“你怎么了？”

眼睛的确是红的，主动得也有些不对劲。

李东赫把手盖在对方手上，笑着摇了摇头，眼里像装满飘零的碎片。他见李敏亨依旧不放心，又埋到他的耳边，用下体蹭着对方的身体，说，“纪念一下我们的日子。”

“什么日子？”

“嗯……”他伸手解对方的裤子，舔对方的乳晕，像深思熟虑好一会，说，“所有日子。”

房门是敞开的，屋子里没有人。李东赫一次又一次和对方交合，哭喊着哥哥，比往常任何时候都大声。

天微微亮的时候，他们结束最后一次交欢。李敏亨端详起了面前的人的脸，他闭着眼，平日再邪恶，此时都只似幼童一样无邪。他好奇起他小时候的样子，沉思了数秒后，突然开口，“东赫。”

“你有爱的人吗？”

李东赫偷偷抓紧了手心，没有说话。

他低头看了他一眼，又叫上一声，但仍然没有回应。

于是他想对方定是熟睡了，便亲吻他的额头，把他抱得紧了一点。

李东赫听见他轻轻叹了口气，在空荡的房间里悄然传开，又旋转，盘旋。然后又过了一会，他听见对方似乎在喃喃自语，声音很小，仍轻易跑进了他的耳朵里。

他说，“东赫啊，我会爱你。”

29.

阳光一如既往从飘窗洒落进来，尚未卸下的白色纱帘被风卷起一个角。李敏亨裹了裹身上的被子，突然想起昨夜自己似乎关了窗户，睁开了眼睛。

身旁现下没有枕边人的身影，窗户的确被打开了一点，他揉着眼睛把窗关上，喊了一句，“东赫？”

浴室没有传来回应，他走过去，里面空无一人。

现在时间还早，李敏亨穿上外套走去厨房，也没见到对方的身影。于是他又走去外院，走去泳池，枯黄的树叶随风飘下，他回到屋内，不祥的念头逐渐爬满大脑，不禁大喊了一声，“东赫？”

回应他的只有层层叠叠的回音。

他从来没有独自离开过这里，李敏亨坐在客厅失神，想起了邹林。

“喂？哪位啊？”对方声音喑哑，听起来还没睡醒。

“邹、邹叔叔。”

“敏亨？怎么了？”

面对疑问，李敏亨才发现自己似乎失去了表达能力，他磕磕绊绊一会，才问出心里唯一在盘旋的问题，“你…你，知道李东赫去哪了吗？”

听筒对面感到惊愕，“李东赫？他不是和你一起吗？怎么问我这个？”

一些佣人陆陆续续到了，有一位手里拿着院门的锁，一边走进屋子一边问旁人，“昨晚咱们回去没锁门吗？”

邹林还在聒噪，“他不见了？这个兔崽子他跑了？”

李敏亨松下握住听筒的手，像灵魂出走，急冲冲跑回了房间。

屋内所有摆设都和昨晚一样，装满对方物件的箱子一仍其旧，为他定制的校服被好好挂在衣柜里，新买的手机也乖乖躺在桌上。他翻开为对方准备的书包，书本、笔袋都还在。只是被置放在内层的户口本，以及不久前替他办好的身份证，都不见了。

阳光一如既往穿过窗，填满整间卧室。它们是温热的，攀上李敏亨的手，又是冰冷的，照亮他手里的一张字条——

上面晕开一个圆形水渍，写了「哥哥：」，他看起来有话想说，后面却没有留下一个字。

30.

葬礼场冷冷清清，只有李敏亨和罗远山二人。

这也许是这个秋季的第一场雨。

照片上的女人永远留在了26岁，这张照片是她办理住院的时候拍的。她在15岁时失去了父母，成为了一个小孩的家长，在20岁罹患绝症，又遇上一生唯一爱过的人。她也许终于如愿以偿地为自己活了一回，虽然只有4年，但也已有4年。

那栋房子不再有人居住，李敏亨带走了那套校服和他的填色本，除此之外没有变动任何摆设，连打包的箱子都留在原地。

院里遍地卷起落败的枯叶，后来又被皑皑白雪封存，没人知道他去了哪，李敏亨也没有再找他。

无边落木，岁月不居。

那个小孩还是走出了这座孤岛。

没有回头。

-

向日葵的花语：沉默的爱  
桔梗的花语：永恒而无望的爱

-

孤岛小孩·孤岛篇 完


End file.
